Marked
by GrimGrave
Summary: Sienna was strong and independent, a charismatic leader and Blake stayed by her side like a shadow. Slight AU. Rated M for strong adult themes. NotSafeForWork. Feedback is appreciated.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

**Marked**

The day the White Fang's old leader stepped down everyone expected the whole family to leave with him. They expected a power-vacuum, an organization in disarray. For a little while, they all feared the organization would fall apart.

They were wrong on all fronts.

Sienna Khan was a woman of conviction and, no pun intended, clever as an old cat. The old leader, Ghira Belladonna, had not have shared her views about necessary violence, but many deemed it essential for the Faunus place in the world; including Ghira's only child, Blake Belladonna, who had chosen to remain with the White Fang despite her parent's wishes.

Sienna was strong and independent, a charismatic leader and soon brought the White Fang – and indeed Faunus across Remnant – into a brighter future. And Blake stayed by her side like a shadow.

Five years later and the two were inseparable. Blake was Sienna's right hand-woman, her personal spy and bodyguard. The High Leader had grown fond of her, often seen doting on the younger feline on occasion like a daughter.

And Blake had allowed every second of it. Over time, it wasn't just about respect, loyalty, and ideals; the older Faunus became a role-model, a parental figure for the younger feline, and it eventually reached a point that took place well into the night.

"_I'm in love with you, High Leader."_ Those had been the last words she uttered before pinning a stunned Sienna to the bed and kissing her with teary eyes.

She hadn't hated it. She had been surprised and tried to make sense of the situation, certainly, but it wasn't unwelcome. Sienna had never given much thought about relationships – too preoccupied with Faunus' rights some would say – but she was no stranger to sex and the pleasure that everyone craved at some point. That she would indulge in sexual pleasure – give _and_ take – with Blake Belladonna, she never would have guessed.

But as she gradually melted into the kiss and hugged the young girl closer, the idea didn't seem that bad…

It continued for months. They kept it a secret for the moment, but as soon as they had time away from prying eyes, the two sought each other out.

"Oh, Sienna!"

Today was no different. Under the cover of night and the light of the full moon they rutted atop the leader's bed.

Sienna chuckled and took a nipple into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the erect little bundle. She nipped at it and added pressure, relishing in how the younger Faunus cried out with a shrill moan.

Blake grabbed the back of the older woman's head and buried her hands in dark locks, pressing Sienna to her bust. She was jerking her hips over the tiger-Faunus' hand, riding talented fingers that curled and spread inside her feminine channel.

The High Leader hummed, pleased to hear her lover enjoying herself. Her free hand danced across Blake's back, scratched it till her Aura crackled and eventually piercing pale skin. She trailed down and cupped a full globe of perfect, firm ass. Even before the younger brunette's confession, Sienna had snuck glances at Blake's rear, silently admiring it. She fondled it, petted it, struck it as hard as she could as her bodyguard blissfully cried out.

"_Harder, mommy!"_

There was a pause, a brief eye-contact, and Blake seemingly caught herself. Her embarrassment quickly faded away and made way for a wicked smile as she resumed riding Sienna's fingers. "Harder, mommy," she whispered. It was a throaty, needy voice that sent a new bolt of wet heat straight between the leader's thighs. "Pleeeease…!"

Sienna let out a feline snarl and crashed her lips against Blake's. She dug her nails into her ass as she fucked the girl silly, eager to draw out as much pleasure as she could. Blake pressed up against her and pushed her against the pile of pillows behind.

They were a tangle of limbs, dark-complexion mingling with creamy pale in a pile of steam and sweat and liquid excitement. Sienna plunged into wet heat and pressed her thumb against a small, sensitive bundle of nerves and Blake cried out, her body trembling and pussy quivering.

She sharply inhaled the musky scents of their sexes that suffused the room. A gratified sigh left her and she curled her fingers against inner walls that clamped down on them. It was like they sucked them in, refusing to let go.

Amidst the rutting, her tiger ears perked up. Blake was too far gone to notice, but the High Leader could make out the sound of a creaky wooden floor and the faint whine of a door pried open. She saw a pair of eyes in the darkness witnessing them, wide with shock; as Faunus had excellent night-vision, it was curiously interesting that the onlooker was blending in with the shadows.

_´The chameleon girl?´_ Sienna pondered. _´Oh dear.´_

How unfortunate, but it was of no importance. She pushed deeper into Blake and pressed against her clit as the girl moaned in ecstasy. She slapped her ass, kneaded it, and worked her way upwards as she drew small crimson lines. The bed springs flexed at an increased rate.

"Are you going to cum again, Blake?" she whispered. She pressed her lips against the hollow of Blake's throat and worked her way to her ear, swirling her tongue around the younger brunette's earlobe.

"Yes! Yes!" She clawed at Sienna's neck and scalp as she rolled her hips.

"Go ahead. We've got _all night_," she replied and nipped at pale skin; marked her. "Let me hear your lovely voice, Blake…"

She added a third finger and sheathed them up to the second knuckle; she brushed against Blake's clit until the girl was driven over the edge and saw stars, hissing and quivering while she came. Blake pressed herself further against Sienna, unable to control herself, lost to pleasure that rendered her muscles to hot goo.

The clouds blocked out the moonlight. Everything was still. The room oozed with mingled scents and sweat, the sound of rapid, throaty breathing breaking the silence.

Sienna chuckled, her own core throbbing with needy heat as she lifted Blake's head and kissed her. Tired muscles tensed underneath creamy skin and the younger Faunus slid down, kissing a trail to between the High Leader's thighs.

Sienna glanced at the now closed door and arched backwards with a pleased hiss as she prepared herself for the rest of the night.


End file.
